thenunyclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolfy Zhou
| stuffytype = Store-Bought Species }} Rolfy Chung-Sung-Tu Zhou is the main stuffy of owner Michael Zhou. Rolfy demonstrates traits that show he is loyal, kind, yet brickheaded. Rolfy descends from a blue dog species, and is rumored to be related to Blues Clues. In popular culture, Rolfy is known for being a host in the widely popular TNC Talk, and being the uncle to the nefarious Rolf, who is known to be a captive possesion from Thomas Zhou, Michael's older brother. Rolfy currently loves with his loving wife, Loveheart, and son, Christmabear, in Nunyland. History and Impact It was the year 2002 when this happened: On a shelf in a Toys R' Us store, Rolfy was born. Rolfy saw what happened to stuffies that didn't sell well at the store: forgotten, and trashed. One day, Owner Michael was strolling around in the store, he didn't go to Toys R' Us often, yet he suddenly fell in love with one particular blue stuffy. "What is it?" cried his brother, when Michael noted Rolfy. "It's BLUES CLUES!!!" Michael said, and with that, "Blues Clues" was named Rolfy after Rolf, his brother's aging stuffy. Rolfy has quickly grown to become Michael's most loved and main stuffy, as he is exceedingly comforting to Michael in times of trouble. To this year of 2009, Rolfy is now 7 human years old, and around 42 stuffy years old. Because of Rolfy's actions on his quick impulses, Rolfy doesn't really "think over things" before he does them, therefore being classified in the typical "dumb yet loyal" stuffy steriotype. On the physical history of Rolfy, he has yet to experience major stuffing losses or major breaches in health. One minor ailment Rolfy had was the restitching of his mouthpiece which was slowly getting loose. Life Achievements To this day, Rolfy has found a place in The Nuny Club as a motivator, leader, and friend to many, as well as a incredulously strong fighter who isn't afraid to back up his beliefs. Rolfy's physical grandeur has made him the uncontended "brawny" stuffy of Nunyland. In the past, various achievements such as keeping stuffies in shape, raising fundraisers. and creating clubs incented Nuny to grant Rolfy his very own sector of land, Rolfyland, which came to played an important part in the Second Great Nuny War, as they supplied the bulk of the United Stuffy Armies (USA). Since then, Rolfy has been tinkering his mental control and capacity, and seemingly succeding in his quest, proving that brains are gradually coming to him, as in the last decade, he advances to culminate his claim to fame with the talk show, TNC Talk. The wondrous historical and literary value of TNC Talk gets stuffies all around the globe wondering how the "brawny" stuffy could have singlehandedly thought of the idea. In present day, Rolfy is respected in TNC History not just because his brawny stature, but also because of his achievements that have made Nunyland a stronger, more united nation. Personal Life Rolfy enjoys engaging with his family and his personal life, which he believes to be one of the strongest in all Nunyland. Rolfy's loving wife, Loveheart, and his loving son, Christmasbear, both show unconditional affection towards Rolfy not only because he provides his family with a good basis of support, but also because he knows how to spend time with his family.